Final Destination 3
by Juicy Fruit Girl
Summary: One year after the pile up on Route 23, ten people narrowly escape death thanks to one girl's vision. They think it's all over, but of coarse, it's not.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Final Destination story. Like most of the Final Destination 3 stories, mine takes place a year after the pile up. Kimberly and Officer Burk will probably come in later.

Okay…please enjoy:

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Michelle, let's hurry up!" 17-year-old Hana Kent called out to her younger sister. "We still need to go to the Grocery store and the Movie rental place before we can go home"

"But I'm hungry" Michelle wined "There's a McDonalds over there. Can you please buy me something to eat?" Hana groaned.

"Fine she snapped "I'll buy you a small fries. Nothing else. And you better not complain to me ever again and If I'm late for Karly's house because of you, I will blame you."

"YAY, I love you Hana" Michelle shrieked, and run up to hug her sister.

"Ewwww, get off me" Hana said prying her sister's arms from around her waist. "Lets just hurry up"

Michelle immediately let go and started running towards McDonalds and bolted inside. Hana groaned and started jogging to catch her sister. The second she was through the doors, she was almost run over by two little boys chasing each other with toy guns.

"Woah, settle down" She told the kids, and looked around the crowded restaurant. "Michelle?"

"I'm over here Hana!" Her sister called from one of the lines "I got us a spot, and I've already picked out what I want. Get me a cheeseburger Happy Meal with-"

"Michelle you're 11" Hana interrupted "11-year-olds don't eat Happy Meals. Plus there's no way I'm buying a dead animal on a bun. Do you want to know how the kill the cows to make the hamburgers? They hang them up by their feet-"

"I know Hana, you've told me a million times" Michelle sighed "Fine, just get me some fries"

After waiting 10 minutes in line, Hana and her sister got to the cashier. They ordered the fries to go, so after they arrived, Hana brought her sister to the car.

"Sit and eat carefully" Hana told Michelle firmly "Spill anything in my car and I will murder you."

"Okay!" Michelle agreed reaching for the bag. She snatched it from Hana's hands and looked inside "Where's the ketchup?"

"How should I know" Hana replied starting up the car. She backed out of the parking lot and was soon on the road. "We're going to the movie store first to return _Dodgeball_, then we'll go get the snacks for your Guide's meeting, okay?" Michelle didn't seem to hear her.

"Found it!" She exclaimed reaching into the bag to pull out a small package of ketchup.

"Fuck" Hana muttered as the car in front of theirs screeched to a stop. Hana slammed on the breaks just in time, but both girls were thrown foreword a little, and Michelle screamed.

"What?" Hana asked frantically. She looked over at her sister who had red stuff dripping off her forehead. "What happened, are you bleeding?"

"No, it's ketchup" Michelle told her, looking for a napkin.

"How the hell do you get ketchup on your forehead?" Hana asked taking some napkins out of her pocket and handing them to her sister.

"I dunno" Her sister admitted

"Well there better not be any on the seat" Haa said sharply. She grabbed a french fry from her sister's bag, and took a bite out if it. She immediately after put the bitten fry back in the bag, and spit the half she had in her mouth out the window.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked "Their so good!"

"Potatoes are good" Hana told her sister "Potatoes covered in 10 pounds of grease are not good"

"Not 10 pounds" Michelle objected.

"Close enough" Hana replied. They continued driving for about five more minutes until they reached the Video Plex.

"You coming, or staying in the car?" Hana asked her sister opening the door to get out.

"I'll come" Michelle replied opening her own door. Hana quickly grabbed the DVD and her purse before slamming the door shut. The two of the entered the store to find a huge number of people lined up at the **one** cash register.

"Shit" Hana whispered "Is today huge line day or something?"

"Can't you just drop off the movie in the box?" Michelle asked her sister

"I could, but I also want to rent _The Village_ for tonight." Hana replied. The two of them walked to the _New Release _section on the store, where there was a whole wall of _The Village_. Hana grabbed one of the copies, and started back towards the register.

"Come on Michelle!" She called over her shoulder, and accidentally bumped into someone, who in turn, dropped the movie he was holding.

"Oh…Sorry" She told the person she had walked into. Hana leaned down and picked up the DVD he had dropped. It was called _Robbed_ and had a picture of two men holding two giant guns. She handed it to the person who had dropped it, a boy with bleached blonde hair who looked about her age.

"Walk much?" he asked her rudely. She gave him a dirty look and responded with:

"You're mother."

After getting her sister, Hanna took her place in the check out line behind a man who looked in his mid 20s. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and sneakers, but carrying a briefcase. She stood there in line and looked around the video store.

"Excuse me" Hana looked over to see a young, nice looking couple trying to get through the line to the other side of the store.

"Oh, sorry" She said, and moved out of the way. They both headed towards the _New Releases_ which was right behind the candy rack.

She heard a crash from the front of the line, and saw a motherly, overweight women kneeling on the ground, frantically trying to pick stuff up that had fallen out of her purse, which had just fell.

A tall, blonde teenager behind the women just rolled her eyes and didn't even offer to help the lady. The cashier, who looked just out of collage, couldn't come out from behind the counter, but waited patiently for the women to gather all her belongings.

It took three minutes for the lady to get everything back in her purse, as everyone waited in line. Michelle got bored of standing, so she wandered over to the candy display, as the rude teenage boy joined the line behind Hana.

"1. 80" The cashier told the women, as he opened the cash register. When the lady had finished paying for her rental, she started towards the exit as the cashier moved on to the next person in line.

Just as the lady reached the door and began to open it, she was shoved aside by two males in their early 30s who had just burst into the store. Both were wearing big, heavy jackets, from which they pulled out two, large, dangerous looking guns.

"Okay, EVERYBODY FREEZE" one of the yelled as they both pointed their guns around the room.

"Hana!" Michelle shrieked and began running towards her sister. One of the robbers quickly moved his gun to face Michelle, and fired three bullets in her direction.

"MICHELLE!" Hana screamed as she watched her sister fall to the ground, a bullet wound thought her forehead. A stray bullet from the gun had also hit the women who had just entered the store with her husband.

"NO, get back to where you were!" One of the robbers shouted, and pointed his gun at Hana, forcing her back into the line, as she started sobbing uncontrollably. The husband of the murdered women, and the lady who had dropped her purse, was also made, at gunpoint, to get into the line.

The other robber walked over to the cash register and immediately began demanding money from the cashier. The robber who had shot Michelle remained still with his gun pointed at the people against the counter. All the hostages stood motionless, not making eye contact with the man holding the gun.

Suddenly, the hostages heard more shots being fired, and everyone looked around to see who had fired them. Hana saw the robber who had went to get the money, and the cashier of the store, fall to the ground. A small hand gun, which the cashier had most likely pulled out from behind the counter, also fell.

"Sh!t!" The surviving robber exclaimed. He quickly snatched up the gun from his dead friend, and ran behind the counter to get the money himself. The man whose wife had just been killed dove to the floor and snatched up the gun the cashier had dropped.

"No, don't" The man with the briefcase whispered. He reached out and tried to pull the husband of the murdered women back, but he just ignored the advice.

Everyone watched as he stood up slowly with the gun pointed towards the cash register. At that moment, the robber was bent down behind the counter, so the grieving husband waited until the thief stood up again. Unfortunately for the hostages, when the man with the gun shot at the robber, he missed, and the bullet hit the wall.

Before the husband could fire another shot, the robber had grabbed his gun, and pulled the trigger. The husband of the women who had been killed fell to the ground immediately, dead. After the gun the dead man was holding fell to the ground, the thief focused his attention on the remaining hostages.

"Get Down!" The man with the briefcase yelled, as the robber began to fire countless bullets towards the remaining five. He quickly dropped to the ground and pulled Hana and the teenage boy down, out of the line of fire. Seconds later, the overweight women and the teenage girl fell to the ground. Both had been hit with at least five bullets.

Hana screamed as the teenage girl landed inches away from her, and her lifeless hand hit Hana's leg. She quickly rolled over onto her back, and away from the dead body, still screaming.

"Hey, hey, settle down" The man who was standing in front of her said, trying to get her to stop kicking. Him and the rude teenage boy were both sitting up watching as the robber slowly walked towards them. Hana immediately sat up to and watched the burglar come closer.

The teenage boy watched the robber point his gun at the three survivors on the floor. Before the thief could pull the trigger, he reached across the floor and snatched up the cashier's gun, and pointed it at the robber. Both of them began shooting at the same time. The robber fell to the ground, but was still conscious. He just had a bullet though his leg. The teen on the other hand, was dead.

With some difficulty, the robber stood up, leaning against the counter, but kept his gun pointed at Hana and the other survivor.

"Please don't" Hana begged the robber "Please, just get the money, leave us alone, please!"

The robber ignored Hana and fired a bullet into the man beside her. She screamed as he fell onto the ground. Hana instantly moved away from his dead body, but screamed again as her arm brushed against the corps of the teenage boy.

"Please!" Hana repeated as the robber moved closer towards her. He walked so close that she could have kicked him, if she hadn't been too scared. The robber then pointed the weapon right at Hana's face. He then smiled, and pulled the trigger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The end**

No, it's not the end. Anyone who thought it was the end obviously isn't the brightest cookie in the shed _(no offence) _. Anyway, yah. Please review and I will love you forever. Thnx. :D

A special thanks goes out to the Thesaurus on Microsoft Word. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I used it many many times while writing this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay…..chapter 2 of my story. As you probably have figured out by now, most of the last chapter was a vision. This is what really happened:

oo….n by they way, to the first person who reviewed……the dvd thing was just a sign on what was going to happen….so yah…I no it wuz dumb.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Walk much?" Hana looked up at the boy she had just bumped into.

He looked about her age and had bleached blonde hair. She the looked down at the DVD he had dropped. It was called _Robbed _and had a picture of two men holding two giant guns. Hana imminently stepped away from the boy, and continued backing up, breathing heavily.

"Hana, What's wrong?" Michelle asked coming up from behind her sister. Hana whirled around, still panting heavily. Her eyes were all red as the looked frantically around the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked Hana looking concerned. She looked at him for a couple seconds, and then turned to look at her sister.

Just then, a tiny bell rang, and Hana spun around so fast she almost fell over. A nice, young looking couple had just entered the store. Seconds later, she heard a crash from the front of the store, and looked over to see an overweight motherly women kneel down no pick up the purse she had just dropped.

Hana immediately began backing up slowly, but accidentally walked into a cart stacked with DVDs, which all fell to the ground. She immediately whirled around as all the DVDs began to hit the floor, and everyone in the cash register line turned to look.

"Hana, are you okay?" Michelle asked concerned stepping closer to her sister.

"No" Hana replied softly, but then spoke up more loud. "No…no….no! Michelle, we have to get out of here quick! There's….there's gunna be a huge robbery! We're all gunna die!" Michelle and the teenage boy exchanged looks.

"What's going to happen?" The teenager asked confused raising his eyebrow.

"Hana, its okay, nothing going to happen" Michelle tried to calm her sister down "We're going to be fine!"

"No" Hana screamed shaking her head as everyone in the store began to stare "I'm serious! Two guys are gunna come in with guns and were all gunna die!" There was silence for a second, and then:

"Miss…..are you threatening the store?" The cashier asked

"NO!" Hana exclaimed "I'm not going to kill everyone, two robbers are!"

"How do you know all this?" The man with the briefcase asked Hana, setting it down.

"I……I just do" Hana replied. She thought it would seem a little weird if she told them she saw it in a vision. "Please, just listen to me!"

"Look Hana, lets just go home" Michelle started, following her sister as Hana ran towards the door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The cashier called as Hana locked the door to the store from the inside "You can't do that!"

"No just listen to me" Hana screamed "Please. There's going to be robber, and they will have guns, and" She pointed to the cashier "You will have a gun too but they will kill you and…..they will kill all of us!"

"What should we do?" asked the women who had come in with her husband. She seemed to be the only one believing what Hana was saying.

"Oh come one" Her husband exclaimed "You can't actually believe this crap!"

"No, but you have to!" Hana yelled weakly, almost in tears. "You have to or else we're going to die!" She quickly ran over to the light switch and turned off all the lights in the store.

"What the hell are you on?" The blonde teenage girl asked as the store went dark.

"Darling, you just need to calm down" the motherly lady told Hana as she put her arm around her and lead her towards the counter. "Can someone get these lights back on?"

"No don't!" Hana exclaimed breaking out of the women's grasp. "We have to pretend the store is closed. Then maybe they will go away!"

"Who will go away" The husband who came in with his wife asked loudly "This girl is crazy!"

"Hey" The man with the briefcase protested putting his hand out to shut the man up. "Lets just listen to her for a minute. Maybe she's telling the truth. Maybe there will be a holdup. Stranger things have happened you know. "

"I don't care how strange it is!" The married man exploded "Lets just-"

"Everyone hide!" Hana whispered loudly as she immediately threw herself behind the nearest shelf. Everyone quickly followed, not quite knowing what they were running from. Pretty soon, every person in the store was hiding behind something, except for then man who had come in with his wife.

He was left standing in the middle of the store just as two guys with hooded sweatshirts walked past the giant glass windows, and attempted to enter the store.

"Shit" The guy in the middle of the store whispered, and threw himself to the ground.

Everyone watched as the two men began tugging on the door, but it wouldn't open, because Hana had locked it. Both the guys outside continued for a couple seconds before one of them grabbed the others sleeve, and began to pull him away from the door. The two men started walking the opposite way they came, and pretty soon, they were gone.

"Was that them?" The motherly women whispered loudly beginning to stand up.

"No…shhhh…get down!" Hana cried softly "They might come back!"

"You're crazy" The guy in the middle of the store exclaimed standing up "Those weren't two gun-happy robbers, they were two normal, regular, customers. And because of our stupidity, we just lost the store wor-"

He was interrupted by a gunshot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kay…..that wasn't as long as the last one, srry. O well….i hope you liked it neway….i didn't really but wutever. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Yah…..this is the next chapter. Please review it when you're done, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. And to everyone who read the last chapter and didn't review, even if you didn't like it, please please review now!

To the person who said I could write the next sequel to the script, thanx! I wish I was that good, but I'm not tho! But thanks, that was really nice. :D

Also, to the person who said Hana should be more likeable, sorry, but I disagree. I mean, is it just me or is the main character in every movie/book/story always perfect. That bugs me, that's why Hana isn't. Plus my little sister's name is Hannah and shez kind of a btch. Plus, who's nice to their little sisters. Honestly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blonde teenage girl, wife and Michelle all screamed as the shot rang out from next door. They heard screamed coming from the same place as the shots. Everyone who had stood up, even the mean husband jumped back down. They heard two more shots from the store next to the one they were in, and more screaming.

The cashier immediately got up on his knees and reached for the phone on the front counter. He grabbed it and began dialing as they heard another shot. Then a pause, then a scream, then another shot, then another shot.

"Hello….hello" The cashier whispered onto the phone. "Hi….Umm….there have been shots fired in the store next to ours. There being robbed. It's at the Strip Mall on 23rd Street. Yah…yah….it's called Dollar Value, a dollar store…..yah…okay…"

Just then, the two men who had tried to enter the video store ran past the big front window, holding a full bag of something, probably money. Everyone ducked back down, even though the robbers didn't even look at the Video Plex.

After that had left the customer's line of view, the man who had had the briefcase stood up and raced towards the door. He spent a second unlocking it before pulling it open quickly.

"What are you doing?" The women who came in with her husband asked frantically. He turned around and looked at her.

"I need to help those people" The man replied and dashed out the open door, and towards the store beside it.

The blonde teenage boy and the nice looking couple all jumped up and followed him outside. Hana remained on the ground crying, with her head in her hands. The teenager with the long blonde hair slowly stood up, followed by the motherly overweight lady, and then Michelle.

"Come on honey, get up" The motherly lady told Hana and reached out her hands. Hana looked up, tears running down her face. She reached out her hands and let the women help her up. The four girls left in the store slowly filed out and headed towards the dollar store beside it.

"There's no way I'm going in there" The blonde teenage girl said snottily. "It's all…bloody and gross"

"Well no ones asking you to" The motherly lady said sharply. They heard sirens coming in the distance but couldn't see any police cars yet. The four stood outside Dollar Value, the store that had been robbed.

Suddenly, the lady who had come into the store with her husband came running out of the dollar store with her hand over her mouth. She was followed slowly by her husband, the blonde teenage boy and the man who had had the briefcase, whose hands were covered in blood.

"Are they okay?" The motherly women asked. The man with the briefcase just shook his head.

They all stood there silently as the sirens grew closer. The cashier came out of his store about a minute later, and he didn't even have to ask the fate of the other store's customers.

………………………………………………………………

"Look, like I've told you, I had no knowledge of the robbers coming before they did!" the cashier exclaimed loudly to the officers interviewing him.

Soon after, a whole crew of police, ambulances and fire trucks arrived at the store. Everyone watched as lots of EMS workers carried almost a dozen bodies out of Dollar Value on stretchers. The officers then separated all the witnesses and interviewed them individually.

"If you didn't know then why did you lock the doors of your store" The cop asked.

"I didn't!" the cashier – James, protested. "It was that chick who was all freaking out about the robbers"

"Hana?" The officer put in.

"Yah" James agreed "She was the one who went and locked the doors….and…….saved our lives"

---------

"Like I just told you" the women who came in with her husband told the officer who was interviewing her "Nik- my husband and I were just renting a movie. I had no clue about anything happening with robbers, or the Dollar Store, or anything."

---------

"I was just getting a damn movie!" The rude teenager told the cop interviewing him sharply "I don't get why I'm being questioned here!"

"We just need to know what went on in the video store" The officer replied calmly "So Devon, you said that Hana started acting weird after she walked into you?"

"Yes" Devon sighed loudly "But I didn't do anything to her, and she didn't even walk into me that hard"

---------

"I saw it" Hana exclaimed hysterically "Like, I don't know. It was like, a vision, or a hallucination, or something. I really don't know"

"But you said you knew it was coming" The cop questioning her asked "How could you be so sure?"

"I don't know" Hana said quietly "I just….knew"

---------

"So, again, we'd like to thank you for your co-operation, and, we'll be in touch" The head officer finished. The cops had finally finished interviewing everyone who had been in the video store about half an hour after the ambulances left.

"So, we can go now" The teenage girl asked

"Yes Miss. Carter, you can go now" One of the officers told her

"Hey, you guys know what this is like" The guy with the briefcase started just as everyone began to leave. Everyone stopped walking, but no one answered so he continued.

"You guys have all heard of the Flight 180 thing two years ago right? The kid who knew the plane was going to blow up, so he got off and saved a couple of people's lives?"

"That was in the news" The overweight lady- Barbra put in "I mean, I remember reading about it a while ago"

"So what does that have to do with us?" Kali, the blonde teenage girl asked.

"So, that sounds a lot like what happened today." The guy with the briefcase, Clint, put in "Hana said she had a vision of the robbery. The kid two years ago had a vision of the plane crash. Hana's vision saved people. The kid two years ago saved people with his vision."

"Two years ago, that's not much of a connection" Nik said skeptically

"No, there was another one, last year" Barbra exclaimed suddenly "A huge pile up, and there were a whole wack of people on the on ramp who survived because one girl blocked it with her car"

"Again, so what" Kali asked. "So there are a bunch of physics in the world who save people. La De Da"

"I'm not done" Clint told her "In the papers; it said that everyone who survived the plane crash died afterwards, one by one."

"Same with the car crash" James put in "I remember seeing it on the news. Everyone who lived, died soon after"

"And this proves what?" Devon asked loudly

"It proves that if what you guys are saying is true, then we're all going to die" Lilly, Nik's wife said quietly.

"Wait" Michelle interrupted "Hana's not physic, she just had a bad feeling, right?"

"No, I saw it" Hana told everyone. "It was weird, but, I saw it"

"Well that settles it " Nik put in "We're all going to die" No one laughed and his wife punched him in the arm for that remark.

"Okay, I've heard enough to figure that you're all on crack" Kali said happily. She flipped her hair and began walking away "Have fun predicting your deaths!"

"She's right man" Devon said "I mean, how predictable is this little story. Everyone magically dying after being saved. Come on" With that, he too began away from their little circle.

Everyone else began scattering away from where they were all standing. Hana slowly put her hand on Michelle's shoulder and steered her across the Parking Lot, towards her car.

"Hey Hana, do you think this is real?" Michelle asked. She turned around and began walking backwards to face her sister"

"I…..I dunno" Hana answered. She looked down at the pavement as they both continued walking. "I mean, it kinda makes sense but" Hana looked up just in time to see a red blur out of the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she grabbed her sister's shirt and pulled her to the ground just as a red BMW speeded by, just where Michelle was walking.

"What!" Michelle asked loudly looking up at her sister

"Way to not watch the road retard!" Hana yelled at her sister. "You nearly got yourself squished!"

"Well excuse me" Michelle replied standing up. She angrily stomped to her sister's car as Hana followed slowly behind, wondering if a car almost killing her sister meant anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hooray for finally getting a chapter up after a million years of being lazy! Sorry for the last part, I know its kinda confusing and boring. Oo well. Anyway, for you're reading pleasure, here is a little list of all the people in this story, considering it might be a little confusing to get all these names at once:

Hana

Michelle

**Overweight women- **Barbra

**Blonde teenage girl- **Kali

**Man with the briefcase- **Clint

**Wife- **Lilly

**Husband- **Nick

**Cashier- **James

**Rude teenager- **Devon

Yah, so please review and I will totally love you:P Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah….this is my next chapter. Enjoy :D

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lilly and Nik got home that afternoon after the robbery, they were both still in shock, barley talking at all. Lilly went immediately to her machine shop in the couple's garage. Whenever Lilly was upset about something, she would work in her shop. She found it soothing.

"Lilly….goodnight" Nik called opening the garage door later that night. She looked up from her work and smiled, before going back to sanding.

Nik sighed, and went back inside, closing the door behind him. As he was walking upstairs to his and Lilly's bedroom, he felt a warm breeze. Turning around, he didn't see any of the windows open, so he turned up the air conditioning before heading upstairs.

Lilly continued working in the machine shop. She was currently making a new kitchen table for her and Nik's one year anniversary, which was in a week. Right now, she was working on one of the legs, expertly moving back and forth between the belt sander and band saw, without turning them off.

Absentmindedly, Lilly pulled down the sleeves on her sweatshirt as the garage slowly got colder. She wasn't paying much attention to what she was doing as she moved the leg up and down the sander, when suddenly one of her sleeves got caught in the belt.

"Shit!" Lilly exclaimed as her hand was being pressed against the belt, which was still moving. She attempted to pull it out, but with no success.

Reaching down, she felt for the 'off' button, before realizing that it was on the other side. Thinking fast, Lilly gritted her teeth and leaned over to reach the emergency stop. The downside was, she had to lean across the belt sander, which slowly began sanding down her stomach.

Not reaching it, Lilly pushed harder and harder against the belt saw, before finally reaching the stop button. By this time though, her stomach was pouring blood, and her left hand was practically gone. She slowly took a wobbly step foreword, slipping in a puddle of blood, and falling headfirst into the band saw.

………………………………….

"And yeah, then Ali slapped him, right in front of everyone" Karly Brian said, as she finished the story she was telling, as her and Hana at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, even though it was nearly noon.

"That's super funny" Hana laughed. "He totally deserved it!" Both girls laughed. Hana looked over at Karly's dad who was sitting across the table, reading the morning paper, and gasped.

"What?" Karly asked looking over at her friend.

"That's Lilly!" Hana exclaimed. Front page of the newspaper was a picture of Lilly, along with the heading _'Local Women Killed'_

"Whose Lilly?" Karly questioned, but Hana didn't answer. She grabbed the paper out of Mr. Brian's hands, and began reading.

_'Lilly Carlton, a local Bernville residence was found dead late last night by her husband in their home. The official cause of death was decapitation, caused by a piece of machine equipment in her shop. It is believed that Mrs. Carlton fell into the saw, but police are not commenting at this time if they suspect foul play.'_

"Shit" Hana whispered as she finished reading. She immediately stood up, and began towards the door, still holding the newspaper. Grabbing her purse off the counter, she turned to face her friend.

"Karly, I have to go" Hana said quickly, pulling on her coat "Thanks for having me over though. Sorry"

"What about shopping?" Karly asked

"Sorry" Hana repeated as she opened the door and quickly made it outside.

Hana unlocked her door and quickly began driving in the direction of her house. Going about 30 miles over the speed limit, she finally got home, and bolted inside.

"Michelle?" She called frantically, looking around her house "Michelle! Where are you?"

"Im in here" Michelle answered. Hana raced into the family room to find Michelle sitting there watching TV. "What do you want?"

"Michelle, we got to go" Hana told her sister

"What?" Michelle asked "Where? I have Brianna's Birthday party this afternoon"

"Michelle, this is more important than a birthday party" Hana said loudly "Just get in the car"

"Mom!" Michelle screamed, but was cut off by Hana putting her hand over to mouth.

"What?" Their mother asked from upstairs.

"Im taking Michelle to the birthday party!" Hana answered, and dragged Michelle outside. "Look, remember that thing yesterday. With the guns. Well, you're too young to understand, but something bad is happening, so you have to come with me"

"Are you going crazy?" Michelle asked her sister, and Hana forced her into the passenger seat of the car

"No" Hana answered as she got into the drivers seat "Buckle up"

Hana then began speeding again, driving super fast and crazily until they got to the Video Plex. Michelle sat there in the passenger seat, reading the newspaper that Hana had taken from the Brian's house.

"Is that the lady from yesterday?" Michelle asked pointing to the picture as Hana pulled into a parking space, and got out of the car, not bothering to lock the doors.

"Yeah" Hana answered "Get out of the car."

Hana's plan was to talk to James, the cashier, about the article in the paper, since he was the only one she could get in touch with at the time, but when she entered the Video Plex, she was proven wrong. Clint, Barbra, and Kali were all standing in the 'Previously Viewed' section, talking. They all turned to look at her when she entered.

"Oh my goodness, you guys saw the article too" Hana exclaimed, rushing over to them "So I'm not the only one thinking it's not a coincidence"

"No honey, you're not" Barbra told her. "Did you have anymore visions?"

"Visions….no" Hana answered quickly, just as the little bell rang, and they all turned to see Devon enter the store. He stopped when he saw them.

"Umm, I'm just here to rent a movie" He said slowly

"Liar" Kali told him. Devon smiled just as James came to join them.

"Okay" He started "I have ten minutes before my breaks over. Have we figured something out?"

"What's there to figure out?" Michelle put in sarcastically. "You guys are making such a big deal out of this. It must mean we're all gunna die"

"Haha" Hana laughed dryly, and hit her sister on the head.

"Well, she's right" Devon started "Isn't that what it means. I mean, isn't that what happened in the plane thing and the car crash thing"

"I don't wanna die" Kali whined "Im only 16!"

"We're not all gunna die" Clint told them "I think. Hana, who died second in your vision?"

"Lilly" Hana said "It was Michelle, Lilly, James, then one of the robbers."

"What! I died first" Michelle exclaimed "Some sister you are" Hana hit her again.

"So, what do I do now?" James asked, startled by the news that he would be next. "Go and sit in an empty room alone, so nothing can get me, because I still have three hours before my shift is over."

"I have some errands to run too" Barbra put in

"And I have a birthday party to got to" Michelle said proudly.

"I have no life, so I'm good whenever" Devon smiled.

"Okay" Clint announced "I think we should all meet somewhere later today. Figure out what we're going to do."

"Shouldn't we stick together now?" Kali asked

"That would be great, but I have work" Clint said. Lets say, 6 tonight?"

"You can all come to my place" Barbra volunteered "My apartment's pretty big, and the kids are at my husbands this weekend, so we'll be good."

"Sounds good" Clint nodded "Now James, you have to take super good care of yourself until 3, okay? I mean, don't do anything that would even remotely involve you getting hurt"

"I can stay here after I drop Michelle off at her party" Hana started "I have nothing to do, and it would be like, an extra set of eyes to help watch out for danger"

"I'll stay too" Devon said "I crashed my car last week, so I'll need a ride to Barbra's place"

"Okay, so everything set?" Clint asked. They all nodded, got Barbra's address, and were on there way, not noticing the reflection of a dark shadow in the store window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hooray! This chapter kinda sucks, I know. But its so hard to thing of this stuff!

So, anyone going to see FD3 in the theaters this weekend? I wuz suppose to with my friend but she's grounded :( , it looks like SUCH a good movie though!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright kids, here I am again, updating my chapter like, three years later. I'm sorry I'm so bad at this, but I have no creativity.

Most people use the excuse 'they're busy' when they don't update for long periods of time, but you see, I have no life, no I'm never busy. So I really have no excuse not to update, except being a lazy fathead. Anyway…….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dropping Michelle off at the party, Hana returned to the video store to accompany Devon in keeping watch for death. _((A/N: that doesn't sound lame at all))_ They spent the whole afternoon walking around the video store, half discussing random movies they picked off the shelves, and half watching James.

"Are you kidding me!" Devon exclaimed as they entered the 'Children's Section' "The original Lion King is way better than the sequel."

"Whatever" Hana retorted rolling her eyes "But I still think the Kiara / Kovu pair beats the hell out of Simba and Nala. I mean, come one!"

"You're on crack" Devon told her smiling, and she replied by playfully punching his arm.

On the other side of the store, an electrical guy was standing on a wobbly stepladder, fiddling with the wiring on one of the long light panels. James stood behind the counter, looking cautiously up at the lights. The electrical guy must have cut the wrong wire or something, because suddenly there was a huge spark from the light causing everyone in the store to look over. Hana and Devon immediately rushed over.

"I'm fine, nothing happened" James assured them

"You know what" Devon started loudly "I don't think you should be playing around with the electrical…..stuff right now"

"Yeah" Hana agreed "Lets just leave all that crap for later" The electrical guy looked down at them, and shrugged, and slowly began down the ladder.

"Ummm, my boss says we need the lighting fixed" James told them

"Well, why don't you get it fixed on a day where you're not next in death's chopping block" Devon said patting him on the back as the electrical guy started packing his tools away.

They watched as he then picked up his ladder and left the store, greeted by the usual ringing of the bell. What the group didn't notice is how the little bell then got stuck, between the door and its frame, causing the door to stay open a crack. A cold wind rushed in through the crack, hitting another employee of the Video Plex, who was currently stocking one of the shelves. She quickly turned around.

"James" She called in a sweet voice, looking towards the counter. "Can you go close the door?"

"Sure" James replied, and walked over, not noticing the electrician standing directly outside, holding the ladder under his arm.

James pushed on the door, but it didn't close. Obviously the thought of that little bell causing the problem didn't occur to him, because he continued pushing. Finally after a couple seconds, convinced the hinges were just messed up or something, James took a couple steps back and threw all his weight onto the door.

Instead of slamming the door shut, James flew through the pane of glass in the middle of the door, and directly onto the electrician's stepladder. The alarm sounded as the glass shattered, and everyone turned to see James, with half a ladder sticking out of his chest, collapse on the ground.

_((okay, before you continue reading. Shutup. I know that death is extremely unrealistic, and it could never happen in real life, but I truly have no creativity. This is the only thing I could thing of right now on my limited imagination, so don't make fun of me))_

"FUCK!" Devon exclaimed loudly as him and Hana turned to look at what had set off the alarm. They both ran over to James to find him still breathing, but rapidly loosing blood.

"Shit, Devon, we gotta go" Hana breathed

"Ummm, no. We gotta help James" Devon replied, as him and the electrician tried to stop the blood flow from James's stomach.

"Someone is calling an ambulance right now. They'll be here soon to help James. We have to go warn the others." Hana told him. He frantically looked from James to Hana, and back to James before standing up quickly.

"Don't worry James, you'll be okay" Devon told him quickly before standing up and following Hana to her car. The both quickly jumped in as Hana jammed the keys in the ignition, and they sped out of the parking lot.

The drove in silence, speeding once again towards the place where Michelle's friend's party was being held. Once they got to Brianna's house, Hana jumped out of the car and quickly ran to the door. She began pounding on it until a woman answered, and after about a minute, she was dragging Michelle to the car.

"Hana! I was in the middle of a party! Hana, not fair! Let me go!" Michelle whined, as Hana opened the door to the back seat of the car.

"Michelle" Hana said slowly "Get in. I can't explain, but we're in a hurry"

"What happened!" Michelle asked buckling her seatbelt as Hana got into the front seat and started the car again. "Did James die!" Neither of the people in the front answered.

"So….who's next?" Devon finally asked. Hana didn't answer for a couple seconds, but then quietly replied:

"One of the robbers, then Nik."

"Well, we definitely can't make contact with the robber, which leaves us with Nik, who's wife just died, so I doubt he'll talk to us.

"He has to" Hana told him "Or He'll die"

"But we don't even know how to contact him" Devon reminded her.

"Clint will know" Hana said confidently "He's smart" So the continued in silence all the way to Barbra's house. When they got to her apartment, everyone was already there.

"Where's James?" Clint asked when they entered the apartment, but it he already knew by the expressions on their faces.

"So, what's the plan?" Barbra asked, as she sat them all down in the living room.

"Ewwww what that hell is this!" Kali screamed, jumping up from the couch she was on. Sitting on the table beside the couch was a terrarium, with a large spider inside.

"That's my son's tarantula Freddy." Barbra told her. "Don't worry, he's harmless."

"That's gross" Kali confirmed, and took another seat, beside Clint.

"Anyway…..someone should go find Nik." Devon suggested "We need to get to him quick, because we'll have no way of knowing if and when the robber dies."

"We can probably get his address out of the phone book" Clint said "But getting him to come with us is a different story. I mean, his wife just died."

"But if it will save his life….." Barbra started

"He probably won't care" Clint sighed "But we can always try. So, who wants to go find Nik, and who wants to stay here?"

"Can't we all go?" Kali asked

"I don't think that's a good idea," Clint told them "I'll go find Nik. One or two people can come with me, but the rest should stay"

"I'll come" Hana volunteered "and so will Michelle."

"But I want to-" Michelle started, but was interrupted by a look from Hana "Okay, I'll go"

"Alright" Clint said standing up " Remember guys, be careful. Even if it's not your turn, you should still be on the lookout, always. Good Luck"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Again, shutup children. I know that ending was so like, horror movie stereotype, but its like 5am, and I'm tired, but I don't wanna go to bed. The good thing is though that I got some fun ideas for the story while writing this chapter. Yea :D

Please! Review. I will love you for forever and a day :D


End file.
